1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a time delay circuit for use in a reset circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic systems, a reset function is widely used to clear pending errors or events. When chips have a run error, a time delay is needed for the chips to reset. Therefore, a time delay circuit is employed in a reset circuit to provide the time delay. Current time delay circuits are typically an integrated chip, such as a power source comparison chip, which is costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a time delay circuit for use in reset circuit, which can overcome the above-described problem.